King Kong's Surprise Ending & New Beginning
by GentleTouch
Summary: You've watched the movie. Read the story, as I have changed the ending to what I wished the ending should've been! I have also decided to add more Chapters to make a Long Story. I hope to have at least 3 more Chapters added before Christmas! Plz R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**King Kong's Surprise Ending**

A Story by _GentleTouch_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DISCLAIMER: This story was changed, because I was sad to see the ending of this movie. For the people like me, I wish to change the ending. This movie was based on the 5 original endings, and I would like to say I LOVED this movie, (I saw it last night). But I would like to do nothing more, than to change the ending. Enjoy my story!

**Chapter 1- King Kong's Surprise Ending**

The planes were throwing themselves after him, the huge Ape was desperately trying to save him self as he tries every time to climb back to the top of the Empire State Building.

"NO!" The Ape roars, almost hearing out of perfect English. "NO!"

Anne quickly tries to climb the outside ladder. "I've got to save him, I've got to, he saved me, and please let me save him!" Anne only hopes and cries in her head. She climbs when she realizes she's got about what seems like one hundred more steps and begins to go faster.

"Ready," initials driver of Plane 1, "get ready to shoot this monster down! He's only a threat to the World!"

"Yes, let me just load one more round, and we'll have it DEAD!"

"Fine. HURRY!"

"ROARRRRRRRRRRRRR!" The Ape Yells as he does 'George of the Jungle' technique. "ROARRRRRRRRRR!"

"No! Don't shoot him" Anne finally gets to the top and joins Kong trying to convince the army in the planes that Kong is safe. That he only wanted her. Kong still does his roar as Anne throws her arms in the air and waves the safety and stop signal. She is right below the Ape, between its spread legs. "He saved my life! He only wants me!"

The townspeople cry as they watch from below on the streets. They can hear just about everything that's going on because the military in the planes are radioing to their commanders who are also on the streets.

"Why don't they stop it?" One lady asks.

"Can't they hear the lady with the Ape?" Another one says.

Then the commander gives the orders, to fly around the Kong, making him think that they are backing off. "TAKE IT DOWN! Shoot it in the its back, I want it dead RIGHT NOW!" They do as commanded; the Ape goes down with one last roar. It holds on a little longer and looks at Anne, who has changed the way he lives. His whole life flashes before his eyes as he remembers what Anne has done for him. He notices the Anne taught him that people aren't just for eating. He loves her. He fell in love with the beautiful Anne. No words are spoken. Just tears it both sets of eyes.

"No! Don't go! I'm here; we can leave and go back to SKULL Island! Please Kong, I love you! I love you!"

That was it. Kong let go. Falling backwards as he drops do the ground like a bolt of lightning! SMASH! Is the sound everyone hears as Kong slams into the street, knocking people back in the process.

A few minutes later we join Anne back into the street as she runs up beside the Ape and falls to her knees as she cries out loud. The men in uniform try real hard to hold the crowd back from the disaster.

"Beauty killed the beast." Anne hears in background.

She ignores it and tunes everyone out and continues thinking about the Ape, Kong. "Please Kong, why do we fall? Why do we fall?" She begins and then whispers, "So that we can learn to pick ourselves back up."

Just then we hear a sound of something like we hear when someone is in pain and can barely feel it's hear move and lungs open. Then the eyes OPEN! What a wonderful surprise! The townspeople back up with scream. Kong looks at Anne and Anne looks back at Kong. And the Commander takes a gun and walks up to Kong like a soldier and says, "I'll finish it off myself!"

"No!" Screams Anne blocking the gun from Kong. "Look! He's harmless all he wanted was me. I'll leave and take him with me. We'll never see America again. Please let him alone. Please, he's half-dead already. He's weak, there's nothing more he could possibly do. Please, I beg you."

The Commander waits several moments and then the crowd yells and smiles and claps and shout, 'YEAH! Let him go! Let him be with her! LET HIM GO!' "Alright! I'll give you 5 minutes to be onboard that oceanic and you will be escorted to that island where you found him. If something goes the matter, I'll have both you shot and thrown to the bottom of the Pacific! Do you hear me?" Then he smiles and continues, "We'll always love to have you back, Ms. Anne, but only come back alone. You'll be in the history books, and in the Archives. Everyone will know you name. Be safe."

"Thank you very much, Sir! Thank you very much!

Later we zoom in on the trees, as they move quickly and then pops in the screen, we see Anne, jumping in the air and knocking leaves away from her _and King Kong, King of the Island!_

To Be Continued… ..

Chapter 1- King Kong's Surprise Ending  
Chapter 2- 3 ½ years later, a creature in the Forest  
Chapter 3- Invasion in the Forest  
Chapter 4- Alone at Christmas Time!  
(More CHAPTERS will be added after Christmas, however I will not be adding more until January 2nd, (Monday)

Please Review and E-mail at: Thanks for reading my story!


	2. Chapter 2

**Story Title: King Kong's Surprise Ending & New Beginning  
Chapter 2: **3 ½ years later, a creature in the Forest

**Previously on King Kong:**

"No!" Screams Anne blocking the gun from Kong. "Look! He's harmless all he wanted was me. I'll leave and take him with me. We'll never see America again. Please let him alone. Please, he's half-dead already. He's weak, there's nothing more he could possibly do. Please, I beg you."

The Commander waits several moments and then the crowd yells and smiles and claps and shout, 'YEAH! Let him go! Let him be with her! LET HIM GO!' "Alright! I'll give you 5 minutes to be onboard that oceanic and you will be escorted to that island where you found him. If something goes the matter, I'll have both you shot and thrown to the bottom of the Pacific! Do you hear me?" Then he smiles and continues, "We'll always love to have you back, Ms. Anne, but only come back alone. You'll be in the history books, and in the Archives. Everyone will know your name. Be safe."

"Thank you very much, Sir! Thank you very much!"

Later we zoom in on the trees, as they move quickly and then pops in the screen, we see Anne, jumping in the air and knocking leaves away from her _and King Kong, King of the Island!_

**Now Continued on King Kong:**

"Well Kong," begins Anne, "So we made it here and I am the only human standing on this island. You're my Ape and NO ONE can say anything about it!"

By now Anne is used to Kong's mumbling and has learned and memorized every mumble and moan that Kong has made, matching it to each word in the English Dictionary to better communicate with each other. Of course Kong knows exactly what she says, who doesn't know what a beautiful woman is saying?

"Why did you stay, I still don't understand why you came back, every one loved you in New York?" Kong mumbles under his breath as he stops to take a breath because they had been running all afternoon.

"Because Kong, I love you and want you as my Ape! You're the biggest pet I've ever had and Now it looks like I'm your pet! Where are we going now… Oh no! I remember these folks." The people that Anne is talking about is the dark-colored people who she had seen the first time she arrived at the island. These people are very skinny, looking as if they hadn't eaten a day in their lives. But why is Kong associating around them, she thought he had changed. "What are you doing Kong?"

"Quiet!" He gargles as he looks at the Chief and he says in his own language, "King! Almighty Kong! Your child awaits you! Here, here he is! Here is your daughter, too."

"Oh my God, I can't believe it. Kong, how is this possible, you don't have parents do you, or a wife?"

"Thank you!" Kong yells, but the natives don't understand him, only Anne.

With that, Kong jolts around and plunges through the forest far, far away, almost to the back of the island, Kong and Anne have made a little patch for them to live in peace without dinosaurs and irritating creatures. Although the other creatures have grown use to Anne now, being as they now know she's with Kong they don't bug them anyway. However, they still like to peaceful lifestyles without annoying things crawling around! All of the creatures in the land know that Kong is their King and their protector. Occasionally, a creature will come by and talk to Kong, Anne wouldn't be able to understand the creature, but she can understand what Kong's telling the creature. They would ask him to stop fights and to make other animals share food and land and things of that matter, just like a Queen would do in England.

As we join Kong and Anne in their little property and home, Anne speaks to Kong, "You still didn't answer me KK" Sometimes Anne would call Kong KK for short, especially after long trips like the ones she had today, woman tend to have shorter long space and she is very exhausted and wants to finish talking before lying down for a nap.

"Yes, I had parents; and yes, I had a partner in love. Way before you, and your time in America, and the splitting of the seas," the Splitting of the seas was when the continents were divided up into 7. "Dinosaurs ruled to earth…" He was interrupted.

"Yes, Kong, I know, I learned about the dinosaur ruling in history class."

"Please let me talk, I want to finish without interruptions!" Continued Kong with a Roar and Slapping of his fists on his stomach to remind everyone and everything that he was the King! "Well, as I was saying, what you haven't been taught is that dinosaurs weren't the only creatures who walked the Earth. To every small animal in the rest of the World, there is a large one here. At first Man wasn't the dominant and smartest species alive. Ape was. My family has ruled this world for generations and generations and generations, etc. And then, a great Ice storm came along. Freezing every animal in sight. In seconds, it seemed like centuries, but it was seconds. Most of us went down south, but even the south was beginning to freeze up. Most animals (including Man) split up and it was pronounced by my family that it would be 'Every Creature for itself.' Then this fiery ball (we know it now as Asteroid) came from the skies (we know it now as Outer Space) and it began heating the entire World; killing every animal in sight. Well, _almost_ every animal. This island broke off first from all the rest, leaving every animal behind. Whatever animal was on this piece of land while it was moving and splitting off the rest of the plates, it survived."

"Why, this kind of makes since, Kong, but why did those animals survive?"

"Because, it didn't just float off to nowhere, it floated off to part of the world that was already frozen and attacked by the meteorite. My family was on the island. So were the families of all the rest of the creatures. We survived because my family kept rule of the island. Apes are the second smartest animals on the Earth. They say, if every animal spoke the same language, Apes would be the dominant species again."

"Oh, that's probably true. I watched the Discover Channel back in America, and I heard a scientist say that too. And it happened on Planet of the Apes, too! The only thing I don't understand is, why are you 25 feet tall, and all of the other apes are regular-sized? And why are they and the humans everywhere else?"

"Well the only creatures that survived the death-act, that's what my family carved in the Archives, those creatures were on this island. Everything else died. They reproduced and spread off allover the world. Man wanted to explore the world, so they snuck off, because they were too small to be spotted. It was a law, my family said you have to stay here, because we believed that the rest of the world was contaminated and we didn't know for sure if someone stepped off of the island, then they would survive or not. So we told every creature to stay put or they would be killed. It was better for them to die here without any suffer from out there, we thought. Some stayed, because of fear, the natives; you see are the only ones who stayed. But most of every animal, even dinosaurs tried to escape. Man wanted to be alone. But they were too busy trying to keep the dogs off of their buts. The dogs were smart, you see, they figured they would follow Man at a safe distance. Where he camped, they would take the leftover food that was left behind once Man left camp. The big animals that tried to escape were shot; they were seen due to size. But that's basically the Earth's TRUE history."

"WOW! That's amazing. That's cool. Looks like you were the only Ape here for a while, what's that all about?"

"My family was overthrown. All of the creatures began to get jealous, so they began to kill my family. I was a baby when the last of my species were killed, my parents. Too scared to think twice, I hid behind a cave. That's why I had to fight to keep you alive. I haven't had a sacrifice that was anything like you ever! I liked you and wanted to keep you alive. You realized to look on those faces; they didn't want me to stay alive. They hated my family's rule."

"But look at them now, why are they so scared now? Why do they not stop you from being King now?"

"Because they know their Queen is MAN, who is just as smart as Ape!"

To Be Continued… ..

Chapter 1- King Kong's Surprise Ending  
Chapter 2- 3 ½ years later, a creature in the Forest  
Chapter 3- Invasion in the Forest  
Chapter 4- Alone at Christmas Time!  
(More CHAPTERS will be added after Christmas, however I will not be adding more until January 2nd, (Monday)

Please Review and E-mail at: Thanks for reading my story!


End file.
